eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Everling Lockets
on the castle ramparts. (see below)| }} Notes *'' .'' *This is a semi-access quest to unlock the different levels of the dungeon. At least one person in the group will need to have completed, or be actively completing, this quest in order for the group to access the second floor and basement. Furthermore, this quest is necessary in order to complete most of the quests in the dungeon since many of the examined-quests are found on the second level and basement. *If this quest has been completed once then all levels of the dungeon will be unlocked; there is no need to complete this quest a second time to access the second floor or dungeon. Prerequisites *Completion of the quests: ** **The Boar's Head ** *Complete Alexa's orders before being offered the quest: *#Speak with Alexa in The Chapel at , after slaying the Inquisitor of Ulkorruuk. *#Alexa will send you to the Game Room at to find a note left by the castle's architect. Start examining all possible objects in the room until you find the correct one with a hastily scrawled note stashed in it. *#Examine the note. It will instruct you to interact with the wall-sconce at , opening a secret passage. *#Take the secret passage upstairs to Elise's Bedroom. Click the book on the nightstand at . This will make Elise spawn on the middle walkway of the ramparts, important for later on. *#Travel up the stairs from Elise's Bedroom and exit from either doorway onto the ramparts. Alexa will re-appear, depending on which exit you took, at either or . Speak with her to receive the quest. Steps #Travel around the ramparts and slay all six of the Everling sisters to obtain their lockets. Going clockwise: #*Enter the west tower and go down the stairs, click on dresser to spawn and kill . #**When you kill Sheila, a door may open at . If you wish, you can enter to collect quests from places like The Library. See Nektropos Castle Timeline. #*Go back up and continue around to the northwest tower, down the stairs, and kill Crysta's Handmaiden at . Go near the bed to spawn dolls of Nyth. After killing them, click on the bed again to read her journal, which tells you to go to 's bedroom. #**You can click on the bed from far enough away that the dolls of Nyth won't spawn, thereby saving them for later if you need them for a quest. #*Go back up and continue around to the northeast tower and down the stairs. Kill and . #**If you did not already do so, read Elise's Diary back in the southwest tower to spawn Elise on the roof. #*Go back up the stairs and turn onto the middle-rampart-walkway. Kill at . #*Backtrack and continue clockwise around to the east tower. Go down the stairs to the bedroom and kill at . #*Head back up the stairs and continue to the southeast tower, at . Once you are there, without stopping, descend through Deirdre's Bedroom into the basement below and kill at . After Deirdre is killed, interacting with the wall-sconce at the end of the nearby hallway will open a secret door similar to the one used back in Sheila's basement. This door will take you back to the first level of the dungeon. #**Archfiend Izzoroth will spawn in Deirdre's Bedroom as soon as the first player enters it. He won't aggro immediately, but nonetheless move quickly down to the basement. Although an epic-boss, Archfiend Izzoroth can still be killed by a small group or soloed by a self-mentored player since he is static and has no ranged abilities. #Your quest journal should now say: I need to find a way into the basement. Your journal must say this in order for this step to work. Enter Caretaker Room/Lord Everling's bedroom at and kill the and the . Your quest journal will update. #Your journal should now read: I need to figure out what this key goes to. Enter the Quarters of Lord Everling at and examine the book on the pedestal This will spawn - kill him. Then, right-click the stand to the right of the bookcase ans select 'use'. You must right-click as left-clicking causes the character to just inspect the stand. If done correctly, the bookcase will swing open revealing the entrance to the bottom level of the dungeon. #Proceed down the steps, interact with the seemingly dead-end wall, and go speak with Alexa at . #Backtrack to a wall sconce at and examine it. This will unlock a secret room to your immediate south. Enter and examine with the scroll on the desk at , which enables you to interact with objects found in the basement. #Exit the secret room and use a wall-stone at . Go through and confront Alexa at . Upon her death, the quest will complete. Rewards After finishing this quest, on all future visits to Nektropos Castle, you will be able to: *Enter the second floor from any tower *Open the Quarters of Lord Everling *Open the passage to the basement *Open all secret doors in the basement